1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication systems, and particularly to a wireless transceiver system.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional wireless transceiver system. The conventional wireless transceiver system includes a transceiver 10, a tower mounted amplifier (TMA) 20, and an antenna 30. The antenna 30 and the TMA 20 are located on an outdoor tower outside a building, and the TMA 20 is connected to the antenna 30. The transceiver 10 is disposed inside the building. The transceiver 10 is connected to the TMA 20 via a cable. Therefore, there is a transport loss between the transceiver 10 and the TMA 20. The transport loss includes a cable loss and a connector loss.
The transport loss between the transceiver 10 and the TMA 20 cannot be accurately measured, so the TMA 20 cannot accurately compensate the transport loss. As a result, an output power of the TMA 20 may exceed a legal power limit, and the TMA 20 may work in a non-linear region. Therefore, the efficiency of the wireless transceiver system is lowered.